


Hi Dad, It's me, Mia

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Recovered Memories, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After getting her memories back, in the middle of the night, Mia sneaks out of the mansion to talk to her dad and maybe she'll decide if she becomes the Green Arrow or not.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Hi Dad, It's me, Mia

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw the promo for 8x09, I had to write this cause if I don't get this scene, and I probably won't I still wanted to write and post this as it's Tuesday morning before the episode airs. I don't own the characters DC, DC Comics and the CW does. PLEASE Kudos, comment, and bookmark.

The sky was pitch black; it was hard to see unless you were used to seeing in the dark. In the Queen mansion, Mia tossed and turned as she tried to go to sleep, She stopped and stared at her ceiling, deciding she needs to talk to someone and she knew exactly who. Mia put on a sweater and shoes before she left her room. Unbeknownst to William, Mia lurked through the mansion until she arrived near the edge of the forest where three graves are. Mia hesitantly walked up to her dad’s grave which read.

**Oliver Jonas Queen**

** 1985-2020**

**Beloved** **Son,** **Brother, Husband, and Father**

** Saviour of Star City and the Multiverse.**

“Hey, dad. I’m sorry I haven’t visited recently.” She sniffled nervously. Mia bit her lip “I remember everything. From flashing into the bunker to when you die.” She admitted sadly, tears welling in her eyes. She knelt, reaching her hand out and with her finger traces the Q of her dad's grave “I miss you. Mom misses you wherever she is. William misses you. Hell, all of us miss you, so much it hurts.” She whispered tearfully, as tears fall down her cheeks. “I have you to thank for how my life is, so thank you.” She said gratefully. “_T__hough living in the mansion is a little excessive.” She thought afterward. _ “Now that I remember I don’t know what I should do.” She declared cluelessly, moments later. “Should I don the Green Arrow mantle as you wanted?” “Or should I resume my life as it was, the wealthy, the socialite daughter of Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen who’s also the Green Arrow?” She continued wondering, laying out her options. There were pros and cons and she needed to go through them then decide what she will do.

Mia shifted her legs into a Criss Cross position “_If I become the Green Arrow once again, I’d be helping people more than I do now, but if I don’t, I don’t I would feel as though I’ve disappointed not only Dad but myself.” She thought as she weighed her options. _Mia exhaled heavily “It’s a big decision.” She said knowingly. “It’s not only my life I’m affecting but also my fiancé’s. How fair is it to him I’m busier than I already am?” She wondered. “But then there’s everyone in danger of the Deathstrokes. How can I leave them helpless?” She declared exasperatedly. Mia sniffled “If there was a time I wanted to talk to you it’s now.” She admitted knowingly. Mia felt the wind pick up and blow her hair into her face “You’ve listening every time I’ve visited haven’t you?” She guessed hopefully. She felt a light breeze against her cheek “You have, you’ve been watching over us all along.” She said in wonder, smiling lightly.

Mia cleared her throat “What do you think I should do? Put on the hood or not? Blow against my cheek for the first option and blow my hair in my eyes for the second option.” She declared, wanting to know her father's opinion, despite him being dead. A soft wind brushed against her cheek, like a thumb brushing against her skin “That’s a yes. But ultimately it’s up to me. And after weighing the pros and cons, I say I’m suiting up. But I’m not just doing it for me but for the people who need someone to watch over them.” She declared determinedly. Mia didn’t feel enjoy leaving yet, so she filled her dad on how well Smoak Tech with both Will and Mia working together as CEO and vice president of the company, how their love lives are going, hers with JJ and Wills with his husband, how they're helping the company the best they can but now both Mia and William have a new way of helping the community.

Mia didn’t realize how long she’d been out there, babbling about what’s going on and everything else. She didn’t realize she'd been out for several hours Despite Mia not in a position to see the sunrise over the trees, she can see the light peek through the trees “Looks like I’ve been here longer than I thought.” She remarked as she stood up and brushed herself off. Mia smiled a little “This is goodbye, for now. I'll come back soon.” She whispered her farewell. Mia felt a gust of wind blow, causing her to smile “I love you too, Dad. I’ll make you proud, I promise.” She whispered happily as she walked away feeling lighter and confident about what she will do.

** _In some other plane of existence…_ **

** _Oliver smiles as he watches his daughter saunter away from his grave “I love you too, Mia.” He said back in his deep voice, knowing she can’t hear him. He’s been looking over her and William ever since Crisis ended. From her highs and lows, it seems this low point of Mia’s has turned into a high as he observed his daughter leave his grave. He felt an arm loop around his own “She’ll be fine, she has William with her.” Felicity reminded him calmly. Oliver exhaled deeply “I know, not only that she has her fiance and Zoe.” He assured them but mostly himself. Felicity chuckled “Protective dad then and now.” She teased knowingly. Oliver nodded “Always that's why I changed the danger in Star City. So You, William and Mia can live safely.” He explained calmly. Felicity rubbed Oliver's arm “But you know it couldn’t be that way forever.” She told him. Oliver pecked her lips “I know, but I made it relatively safe until Mia as an adult.” He pointed out readily._ **

** _Felicity nodded readily “That’s true. Now Mia’s starting her hero's journey, William will help her and I think it’s time to stop looking in on Mia.” She said knowingly. Oliver stared at his wife “Why?” He wondered curiously as she let go of Oliver’s arm and step away. Felicity smirked slyly “Why don’t you follow me to find out?” She called out to him, Gesturing him to come closer with her curved index finger. Oliver closed the portal and nodded eagerly “Ok.” He said, walking over, lifting her and guiding them to the bedroom._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for Reading!!


End file.
